Being Normal
by WriterLiz88
Summary: Brittany is still reeling from her confrontation with Santana s abuela, and reaches out to call the other third of the Unholy Trinity for some comfort. Head-canon where Quinn is of course at their wedding. Quinn/Brittany friendship, implied Santana/Quinn friendship. Please read and review! Reviews are my version of sweet lady kisses :)
1. Chapter 1

As comfortable as Santana`s body was spooned up to hers, Brittany couldn't sleep. She glanced at her bedside clock, which read _6:22_ in the morning. She had been dozing for the better part of two hours, still reeling from the events the previous afternoon. _Santana. Abuela. Wedding._ As much as Brittany had wanted to believe she might not have been successful with Abuela, getting the final rejection from her was like a punch to the stomach. She had never dealt with rejection before, as a result of her sexuality. Tears threatened her eyes again, as Brittany wiped them away.

Without disturbing Santana, Brittany untangled herself from Santana`s grasp and put on her bathrobe, heading downstairs. Her parents were gone for the weekend, and the girls had the house to themselves. Brittany put on a pot of coffee and waited it for it to boil. When it had, she curled up on the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand, and her cell phone in another. There was someone else she had to call.. and only one person would be awake at this hour.

"Hey, B," Quinn said affectionately as she picked up the phone. "What`s up? Sorry I couldn't be there this week, school is killing me right now."

"Hey, Q," Brittany replied, sighing. "You missed a ton of drama yesterday. Santana didn`t tell you?"

"I haven`t talked with her in a few days. I swear, if San has done anything..I love this best friend of mine, but.."

"Chill, Q, San and I are more than fine."

"Spill, Britt. Something is bothering you and I need to know what it is. You know I hate seeing you upset. Is Santana okay?"

Brittany took a deep breath. "Santana has been upset lately about Abuela not being at her wedding. I decided to go over to Abuela`s house to see her if I convince Abuela to change her ways. At first I thought it was working, but when I tricked her into watching Santana sing, she wouldn`t budge."

Quinn exhaled. "Oh, Britt.."

"But that`s not all," Brittany continued, her voice starting to shake. "Quinn, she literally told us that it was a sin for us to marry. She treated us like we were nothing, like we weren't normal people at all. How can someone talk to someone else in that way? I know Santana has dealt with this before, but I haven`t. It really hurt, Quinn. "

"Britt, baby, you and Santana are the most normal people I know," Quinn soothed. It was true, she smiled to herself. Her two best friends had become so domesticated in their life, they balanced each other out so well. She was so excited for them to take the next step.

Tears started to well up in Brittany`s eyes as she sniffled. "Anyways, I told Abuela she was a bitch and I`m glad she wasn't coming to the wedding."

"Sweet girl, I`m so proud of you," Quinn said lovingly. Her tone became more serious. "How is San doing?"

"She was so strong, Quinn, in front of Abuela. I was so proud of her. But we both cried a bit last night. It really stung her, you know how much Abuela means to her."

Quinn sighed. "If I could just get my hands on that grandmother of hers," she said angrily.

Brittany nodded. "Agreed. Anyways, I just called because I missed you, Q. And I thought you should know. Santana`s good at hiding away from everyone."

"I miss you, too, B. And San too. I`ll see you in a week though, I can`t wait. But, Britt, listen to me. Are you listening?"

"I am."

"There is nothing wrong with you, or with, San. You know that, deep down. That`s one of the things I`ve always loved about you, that you never care what other people think of you, not really. You are wonderful, and beautiful, and Santana is so lucky to have you as her wife. You both are the luckiest. Don`t let Abuela get you down, please. You just love Santana, and let her love you, okay? Give her a hug and a kiss from me, and tell her I will see her soon."

Brittany smiled softly. "Okay. Thanks, Maid of Honor. I love you."

"I love you too, B. Tell San I love her too. I`ll call her today to check in. Now go back to bed and cuddle with that fianceé of yours."

They said goodbye and hung up, as Brittany headed back upstairs.

She smiled and kissed Santana`s forehead, watching as Santana`s forehead wrinkled up in a cute scrunching face. "Don`t wanna wake up yet, Britt," Santana complained.

"Go back to sleep, San. I love you, " Brittany whispered.

" Love you too, Britt Britt," San mumbled, as they both got under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

True enough to her word, a few hours later, Quinn reached for the phone. Settling in, with her back to the wall, she dialed Santana.

"Hello?" Santana answered breathlessly.

Quinn laughed. "Are you busy right now?"

"Always have time for you, Quinn," Santana said. "Britt, can you put on some more coffee? I`ll be right down."

"That financé of yours has turned you into a total sap," Quinn teased.

Santana laughed. "She`s the best thing that`s ever happened to me." Her voice grew soft.

"Brittany told you about Abuela, didn`t she? She took it really hard, I don`t think anyone has ever told her off before because she`s in love with a girl. I was so proud of her, Q, for standing up for me though."

Quinn answered honestly. "She called me early this morning and we talked. And I know you`re tough-the strongest person I know- but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Don`t you dare lie to me, Lopez."

Santana paused and thought about it. "I guess so?" she answered. "I mean, I'm a little angry, but I'm mostly just sad for Abuela. What a closed minded life she lives. And as I was telling Britt, I have a lot of love in my life already. So I really am lucky. I can't be too sad."

Quinn smiled to herself. "Still, I wish I was there this week, but next week, I'm all yours. How's Glee Club doing?"

"I'll deny this if it ever gets out, but they're not too bad. Actually, they are kind of cute. Mercedes gathered everyone around to sing What the World Needs Now, and they can hold a tune. Sectionals will be difficult, but I think they might manage. Did Britt tell you? The quarterback is now in Glee."

"Is he as good as Finn?" Quinn asked. She corrected herself. "As Finn was?"

Santana got quiet. "No quarterback will ever be as good as Finn was. I miss him, Q. I was a bitch to him, but I miss him. I hope he knew I didn't hate him. It will be so wierd not having him at our wedding."

"I miss him too, S. So much. Don't worry, Finn knew. "

"I gotta go now before this conversation gets any sappier, Quinn," Santana teased. "Britt and I will see you in a week."

"Love you, San." Quinn replied.

"Love you too," Santana said, and hung up, smiling.

She had a lot of love in her life, indeed.


End file.
